The Offer
by Dawnandspike4eva
Summary: In a time where demons rule their world and the slayer no longer has her powers. Dawn turns to the one person who can help them, Spike. But he no longer has a soul, and he wants more from Dawn than just her simple appreciation. So will she sign a binding contract to keep her loved ones alive? And what exactly does this ominous contract entail?
1. The Darkness

*** Authors Note**

Ahhhh, I haven't written fanfiction in quite some time, especially not Spawn. But here I am, I have received the itch and I just cannot stop until this storyline that is bubbling inside of my mind is finished! Hope you all enjoy this and please give it a little review if you want MORE! It's going to be my first seriously in depth, steamy, story. Yes, steammmmyyy…like full on sex. Lol. Upping the rating folks, challenging myself. Get ready for the darkness….and the hotness. ;-)

The Offer

Chapter One: The Darkness

Dawn trembled as she rushed to her bathroom door in a hurry. It's never been quite this bad, not like this. Every other time something bad happened to them it was apocalyptic and it felt so colossal that it almost wasn't scary. This was different, because it wasn't the end of the world, it was just the end of theirs.

She shut the door behind her, locking it quickly. Out of sheer terror Dawn crawled into the bathtub and pulled the curtain closed behind her. She curled her frail body into a ball and clutched her cell phone in her hands. How could this be happening? Buffy had left them completely unprotected, completely in peril. She had lost her slayer powers trying to save Angel from some ridiculous trouble he had gotten into with a band of twisted witches. So here they were, completely vulnerable. The world was a different place now, it was a place of terror and constant danger. They had lost control and the world no longer belonged to the good. The demons held the power now. A year ago this would be nothing, a gang of vampires come to slaughter the slayer and her friends. They would have been thwarted by Buffy the second they attempted the attack. But now, it was completely different. The slayer and her friends were all downstairs, either dead or tied up, Dawn hoped they were just restrained for now. Since that's what the demons did, they captured who they wanted and used them for whatever slave labor or sick games they pleased.

Dawn looked down at the cell phone in her hands. Who could she call? The cops couldn't do a thing to help her. And without the witch or the slayer active, she was completely hopeless. There was one person, actually he wasn't even a person per say. He was a demon just like the ones who had come to attack her. She knew how Spike felt about her, he had made his desires very clear. Recently Dawn had become the focal point of his fixation. She was his hopeless obsession. He had made her a million and one offers, offers that would keep her safe from this peril. She had denied him countless times, because those offers did not keep her loved ones safe. But recently Spike had come to her with a rather unique offer, one that meant her family would be safe as well. Buffy shoved him away as soon as he mentioned it, not that she didn't want to shoo him sooner. Spike hung out there occasionally and Buffy was too afraid to tell him to leave. He held the power now, and having him around wasn't the worst idea in their current state. But she had plans to get her powers back, one way or another, and the last thing Buffy wanted was for her sister to be protected by a demon.

But as Dawn sat in the bathroom, listening to the screams subsiding downstairs, she knew what she had to do. She had to make a deal. She drew a deep breath into her lungs and began dialing his number. The number to a cell phone that she was certain he only purchased for her to have access to him at all times. The phone only rang twice before she heard his thick accent buzzing through the line.

"Yes, love?" He answered calmly.

"Spike!" Her voice was shaky and hurried. She was so petrified that she didn't even remember how to speak.

"Relax, Nibblet…" Spike was clearly nervous too. "What's going on?"

"I need you." Dawn replied. "Someone is here, I'm-I'm locked in the upstairs bathroom…" She was sobbing now, even though she tried desperately not to, that only seemed to make it much worse. "They have Buffy and everyone downstairs but I ran up here, and it won't be long before they find me. Spike please…" She begged, her voice desperate.

"I'm already on my way…" She could hear him turn the engine to his new car.

"Thank you!" She squealed.

"But only for you Nibblet…" Spike made sure to be clear. "I'll let them keep the Scoobies. Unless…"

"Ok…" She yielded. "Yes…I'll accept your deal…or contract or whatever the hell it is. Just protect them too."

"Be there in five…" Spike hung up the phone.

Dawn shivered as she heard someone coming up the stairs, the sound of heavy boots clunking on the steps. She was so petrified that she stupidly clutched her eyes shut, even though that would not prevent them from coming into where she was. They were demons and vampires, they could smell her. They could smell the key and the slayer blood all mixed into one delicious cocktail. She heard someone smashing on the door, until it crashed down onto the floor, breaking from its hinges.

"Here little kitty…daddys got some milk for yah…" Dawn shivered at the devious sound of the man's voice. The beast tore the curtain away and Dawns eyes shot open as she looked up at her soon to be attacker.

He was tall, and had long brown hair and a biker jacket. He was a vampire, his face all wrinkled into its vampy state. That site could be so terrifying when it was charging towards you, even though Dawn had seen it a million times she still felt completely horrified. The vamp grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, clutching both of her shoulders harshly. Dawn screamed and attempted to pull away from his grasp to no avail. She was entirely helpless for the time being, she was just a girl with the best smelling blood in town. Could it possibly be worse? Being as stunning as she was, was not helpful to Dawn. She had come into her womanhood at the worst possible time. She was 18 and fresh and beautiful. She was a thing to be desired.

Dawn continued to struggle as the monster dragged her to the nearest bedroom. She fought against him, as he grabbed at her body with greedy hands. Was this truly happening? Dawn had been through so much terror in the last year but she had escaped nearly unscathed. In the back of her mind she just kept reminding herself, Spike was coming. _Spike was coming_. If she could just hold this loser off for a little while, just a little while. Everything would be okay. She threw one quick jerk into his groin, and he coughed from the pain. Buckling over for only a mere second, God she was so tough that her fighting might actually help her with a normal man. But he wasn't a normal man, and it didn't do much damage at all. In fact, it only made this beast angrier. He slapped her across the face with such a great force, that it felt like she was being hit by a train. It was only a slap, but from him it might as well have been a punch. His hand grabbed at her throat and Dawn began to fight for breath. The monster growled as he squeezed her throat, his fangs clearly ready to puncture her flesh. She tried to cry but her face was losing blood as she struggled against him.

Just when she felt as though she couldn't fight any longer, it was all over. The man was being clutched from her and tossed against a nearby wall. Dawn had nearly lost consciousness and she couldn't quite see anything yet. She tried to pull herself together, but only ended up holding her throat, coughing violently. She was quite certain he hadn't felt anything worse than being choked by a man. It was agonizing and it was terrifying. Something instinctively told her that she could die at any moment, with just the right amount of applied pressure. When she started to regain her vision she looked around the nearly pitch black room. Before she could catch site of much, Spike was in front of her.

"Are you okay, Nibblet?" He knelt in front of her placing his hands on her shoulders gently.

"I'm…" She tried to talk but her throat was so sore. "Where is he…is he?"

"He's dead. You really don't want to try and look around this room to find his remains, love." Spike spoke with such a warning in his voice that Dawn instantly understood what he meant. Spike had made a mess of her attacker. Surely in a full on rage, the man had met a painful end. Dawn wasn't exactly saddened by that fact.

She just nodded, she wasn't eager to speak at that moment. Her throat would be sore for a while. After she regained her composure Spike helped her to her feet, and led her out of the door. Everything had happened so fast, but as soon as she realized she was safe, she felt a her stomach drop. She had agreed to a deal with Spike. She was certain she could welch, and no harm would come to her. He seemed adamant to protect her, professing that she would one day belong to him. But there were so many other factors at this point, Dawn didn't think turning back was her best option. She followed Spike down the stairs and into the Summers living room. She looked around at all of her family and friends, duct tape wrapped around their arms and legs.

"Dawn!" Buffy exclaimed, her eyes filled with tears. "Don't you dare hurt her!" She cursed at Spike.

"Pipe down Slayer," Spike narrowed his eyes at Buffy. "Ready to get this thing signed?" He looked down at Dawn.

It was in fact a contract that she had to sign. This wasn't just some willy nilly offer, it was concrete and binding. Spike had spent an incredible amount of energy to acquire this contract. No one would ever know truly, how much Spike had suffered to get it. The lovely law firm of Wolfram and Hart, had helped him secure the treaty. But it wasn't as simple as hiring a Lawyer to fill out some paperwork, it cost him. Sweat, tears and blood, buckets of blood.

Dawn nervously nodded, and followed Spike deeper into the living room. She sat down on the couch next to Anya, who seemed flustered. Spike remained standing, somewhat close to Buffy, who was on the floor next to Xander.

"Dawn, what the hell are you doing?" Buffy's face was painted with fear.

"Please don't Buffy…" Dawn felt completely defeated as she looked at her sister. She loved her. So very much. This woman, who was only a girl herself in so many, had saved Dawn so many times. She was her best friend. Her sister. Her everything. It was Dawns turn now….her turn to save everyone.

"You can't be serious? This is insane!" Buffy shouted, trying to struggle free from her restraints, but failing miserably.

"I just saved your life, Slayer." Spike scoffed. "Be a little bloody thankful."

Dawn had avoided looking around at the massacre of demons and vampires Spike had left in his wake. He had saved her family, she was so thankful it wasn't their blood she was seeing. Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya and Giles all sat alive because of him.

"Let me read it…" Anya demanded. "Just let me read it, to make sure it's fair."

"You know very well that it is…" Spike replied.

"Just let me check…" Anya nodded nervously.

Anya knew what a contract of this nature meant. It was binding and completely unescapable once it was signed. She also knew how to read and understand the tricky parts of such a contract. It always meant something good for both parties, but there were loopholes. She wanted to protect Dawn, if she could. So Spike slapped the thick contract onto the table in front of Anya, after he sliced open her duct tape with a pocket knife. She sat for length of time, reading the pivotal points in the contract, attempting to get a full understanding of just what Dawn was signing away. Somewhere in the middle of this Spike had to duct tape the mouths of the other Scoobies, since they refused to remain silent. Dawn hated seeing them bound like this, but she knew it had to be done. She couldn't allow them to get inside her head. They would all attempt to sow the seeds of hope, make her believe they would find another way. She knew that was a lie, by the time they found another solution some of them would be dead. She could not have that.

"So…?" Dawn questioned, looking at the ex-demon whom she had grown to love dearly.

"It's fair…" Anya nodded slightly disappointed. "He is offering some mystical protection via Wolfram and Hart, protection for all of us. Protection for you, will be coming from Spike." Anya looked at Dawn, trying to explain the details as best she could. "But Dawn…you're _his_ …"

"What…I mean…what does that..." she attempted to form the question, but she didn't really know what she was asking.

"Your choices, are no longer fully yours to make. You're bound to him."

"For how long?" Dawn raised one thin eyebrow.

Anya looked down at Dawn, so innocent, so sweet. She hated this, part of her wished she could do anything to stop it. Anya had changed so much, had become so…human.

"Forever…" Anya sighed.

"Okay…I mean…I knew that…I think I knew that…" She nodded. She could feel Spike staring at her, growing impatient.

"Luckily, you aren't giving away your soul." Anya felt pleased to deliver this good news.

"What do you mean?" Dawn looked up at her.

"If…actually when, he decides to make you into a vampire, he has to make sure you can have your soul instantly restored."

"Really?" Dawn felt herself twinge with happiness. It was short lived when she realized what it meant. Sure, she would have a soul. But she had no choice but to become a vampire, someday. She had no idea how long before that day would come.

"Don't worry, Nibblet." Spikes voice reassured her, as he leaned close. "You have a while before that happens." His tone was not comforting, it was taunting.

"Dawn, you know what the negatives are, and you know what you're gaining. It's fairly straightforward, and Spike clearly went through a lot to get this. It's legitimate." Anya patted Dawns shoulder awkwardly. Her comforting skills still left a lot to be desired.

"Okay…" Dawn's voice was quiet and meek. Suddenly she felt like a child again, nervous, scared, all her confidence diminished. She looked down at the paper in front of her. There was a line near the bottom, where Spike had signed and below was an open space for her signature. She uncapped the pen that Spike had handed her and went to begin signing. She felt petrified, she was essentially signing herself over to a demon. What was wrong with her? Sure, this was Spike. She had known him most of her life, or at-least what life she knew. But he was different. His edges had grown sharp, he wasn't souled, and he did not possess a chip. He was dangerous. She pushed aside her fears and began signing her name along the designated line. She could hear her sister screaming underneath the duct tape, yelling for her to stop. But she pressed on, because they were only muffled sounds.

It was done. It was binding.

"Best get a few things packed before we hit the road? I can get you clothes but you probably want some of your things?" Spike was so calm, so pleased. He had fought hard for this, harder than he had for anything in his un-life.

Dawn nodded and proceeded to do as he said. She felt like she had to. Not because she had made a promise, but because she actually had to. She could only refuse him so much now. Sure, she could put up a fight, but it would end would her complying, because there was some mystical powers around them all now. She had signed a contract devised by the evilest and most cunning creatures alive. Her life somehow, no longer really belonged to her. She felt sick to her stomach, but at ease. She had saved her family by doing this, and she was thankful that she had that option. Most everyone else that she knew was either dead, or a slave to the monsters. This world, was dim, it was dismal, and it belonged to the darkness.

After she had packed a bag with as many of her things as she could comfortably carry, Dawn made her way downstairs. Spike was leaning against the open door to the Summers home, with a cigarette in between his lips. He looked at her as she strode down the stairs, his eyes fixated on her presence. He was clearly pleased with himself, but also, he looked frustrated. Like he wanted out of there, and fast. Everyone was untied now, because they weren't a danger, they physically couldn't attack Spike, even if they tried. This reality was almost more frightening than the one she had grown used to. She had felt a shift since she signed the contract, a shift of everything she knew. Wolfram and Hart was far too powerful in this world, and their contracts, meant you had to play by their rules. Dawn had signed away her life, and part of her loved ones lives in some ways.

"Ready?" Spike asked flicking the cigarette to the ground.

Dawn just nodded and Spike grabbed her bag from her shoulder.

"Meet you in the car." He responded and began walking towards the sporty car parked in front of the Summers home.

"Dawnie…" Buffy cried and wrapped her arms around her little sister. "I'll find a way out of this, somehow."

"Buffy don't…" Dawn sighed holding onto Buffy tightly. "I'll be okay, I promise. You can't risk it."

"I can't just let you go…"  
"You have no choice…" Tears began to pool in Dawns eyes as she stared at her beautiful savior. "I love you…" She turned and spun towards the door. She couldn't do this, couldn't share these goodbyes. She had to go before she fell apart.

Dawn crawled into the stylish, black sports car and shut the door behind her. Spike was already sitting comfortably in the driver's seat. She had no idea what kind of car this was, but she was certain he had stolen it.

"Ready?" The blond vampire asked looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Dawn sighed and stared down the front of the windshield.

Spike turned the key into the ignition, the engine purring in response. The demon spun the car out of the driveway, putting worlds between them and that home on Revello Drive. The girl was his now, and no force on this earth would change that. Because this world belonged to them, this world belonged to the darkness.

To Be Continued…


	2. The Decent

***Authors Note***

This is my first ever attempt at some xxx style writing. I hope it will suffice. Let me know what you think in the reviews section. Honest feedback is welcomed, I am sensitive about this but I do want the truth lol the sexiness will obviously continue into the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, it belongs to Mr. Whedon. I am simply borrowing his amazing characters and creating my own story just for the fun of it. Also, partly because I am OBSESSED with his characters and just cannot get enough.

The Offer

Chapter 2: The Decent

Dawn could feel her stomach tighten as she followed Spike into his new apartment. It was dark, it was stylish but somewhat small, and it reminded her of him in every way possible. She didn't know what to do, she felt so awkward in this new place. In some ways it was no different than entering a friend's home for the first time, but this was much more than that. This was her new home…for now at least. Spike had a tendency to move around a lot, but recently had found a reason to stick around Sunnydale. With that reason now in his possession, he had little reason to stay.

Dawn looked at Spike, who was unscrewing the top to a bottle of liquor. He took a long swig straight from the bottle, and then looked at Dawn.

"Want some?" The blonde asked with an amused smirk.

She nervously shook her head back and forth. She was afraid to speak, afraid to move. This was the most uncertain territory she had ever been tossed into. She was nearly immobilized by her fear, yet at the same time, she felt utterly safe. No harm would ever come to her, Spike would keep her safe from everything. Her loved ones were protected, her sister was safe from any harm. As she thought of that, she felt a warmth wash over her. She smiled a little, but it faded quickly.

"You sure, pet?" Spike grinned. "I think you could use it."

"I don't know…" Her eyes darted back and forth. "I've never really drank much before."

"It's pretty easy…just like drinking water," he chuckled.

Spike began making his way towards Dawn, but she instantly grew nervous and so he stood very still.

"Just relax…" Spike commanded. "You know I'm not gonna hurt yah, right?"

Dawn thought about it for a moment. She then nodded quickly, and released a deep breath. She felt so small in that moment.

"Here…" Spike handed her the bottle keeping himself an arms distance between them. "Just take a swig…it'll calm you down a bit."

Dawn complied and took a quick swig from the bottle. She could feel it sliding down her throat, it released a warm burn that caressed all the way down to her stomach. As she felt the alcohol react to her taste buds, she coughed.

"That's terrible!" She grimaced.

Spike began to chuckle as he took the bottle from her. He found her so completely alluring, and remarkable. Everything she did was a surprise to him, even the simplest reactions.

Dawn could feel the alcohol rushing through her body, she instantly felt dizzy. But at the same time, she felt good. She took in another deep breath.

"Spike?" She questioned.

"Yes?"

"I partly wanna thank you….and I'm also really mad at you." The brunette responded.

"Mad?" Spike raised one scarred eyebrow in her direction.

"For forcing me into this…I'm a Summers yah know…" She cocked her head upward. "We aren't really the best with being owned." She narrowed her eyes in his direction. The alcohol making her brazen. They don't call it liquid courage for nothing.

"I've always found a way to get what I want Nibblet…" Spike spoke calmly.

It wasn't exactly a lie. Spike was smart, he was skilled at pushing beyond all forces necessary to acquire whatever he truly wanted. He had killed two slayers, which showed power. But Spike often allowed his emotions to get the better of him, and eventually his quests for love failed miserably. Instead of trying to earn Dawns affections, he simply found a way to demand them.

"Spike…"

"Yes, love?" He replied once again. Softer this time.

She didn't know how to ask the questions that she wanted to ask. Because she already knew the answers, and they terrified her. She closed her eyes and drew in another deep breath. She had to keep steadying herself, her nerves were getting the better of her.

"It's always been…somewhat vague…but I'm not stupid enough to ignore reality," she paused for a moment before continuing. "I couldn't be wrong though? I mean…it's not possible that you just want me as some sort of travel companion…because I'm so fun to be around?" She nearly grinned at her own foolish comment. She knew the truth, but it was frightening to her.

Spike couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head. He placed the bottle on a table next to him and it touched the table with the slightest clinking sound. Spike looked at Dawn, and proceeded to empty the space that he had allowed between them. He reached up to cup her chin with his masculine hand, ever so gently.

"You are precious," he smiled. "But, no Nibblet. You weren't wrong." His eyes met hers, and he stared at her in silence for a moment. It frightened her the way he could stare without looking away, without feeling uncomfortable. She wanted to dart her eyes away, but she was too nervous.

"Yeah, I know." She looked down now, breaking their gaze as he released her chin. "But, Spike…I….I'm…I mean I haven't…"

Why couldn't she stop fumbling her words? She had never been this inarticulate. That wasn't who she was. Dawn was smart, and she was strong. She had grown into quite the woman over the past few years, one that Buffy was proud of.

"I know…" Spike nodded, furrowing his eyebrows coyly. She was thankful that he didn't make her finish her statement. Spike was always good at filling in the blanks when he wanted to. He could have forced her to say it, to admit her innocence to him. But he knew, and he didn't make things even more awkward for her. He was good at that. He was comforting…when he wanted to be.

"Ohhh…" Her stomach sank again. It wouldn't stop doing that. It was in a disgusting knot ever since she set foot inside this apartment. A big part of her was actually okay with knowing what Spike wanted from her. It was Spike after all. Yet another part was terrified and angry. She had so many conflicting emotions which only made this worse.

"You want some more to drink?" Spike smirked, that devilish smirk of his as he took a few steps back from her. She could read what he was saying, could feel his intent behind the alcohol he kept peddling towards her.

"You're not gonna wait are you?" She stared him down now, the anger building once again at the sudden realization.

"I've waited long enough, Nibblet." Spike scoffed, hanging his head away from her. "If you realized what I went through to get that little contract you signed, you would understand my impatience."

"But what's a little more time?" Dawn began to grow anxious, her voice becoming louder as she spoke. "I mean…after everything, what's the harm in waiting just a little more?"

"Ease you into it?" Spike raised one eyebrow.

"Yes." She spoke through her teeth.

"Maybe, you'll appreciate fully what it means to make me wait. Summers women need to be taught lessons from time to time."

She breathed and closed her eyes tightly. Dawn was always a fighter, but she knew this was pointless. His made was made up, she felt it. She knew him. This version of Spike was colder, he was harsher. There wasn't a part of him that she didn't love in one way or another, but this was different. Seeing the way Spike had become such a hardened version of himself, made her heart ache.

Spike was afraid to woo her, to make her love him in an honest way. Because he was certain no woman ever had. He wasn't the one they loved, he was the one they tossed aside for greater things. Spike was a substitute, and he was tired of being honest. Tired of loving openly and having his heart shattered, so he chose to steal what he wanted without penance.

"You're making a bigger spat out of this than you need to. You'll be fine, Nibblet," he assured her. "More than fine," Spikes smile reached his eyes now.

"You're too damn old to understand," Dawn rolled her stunning blue eyes sarcastically. "Ancient actually…"

"Ohhhh," Spike grinned as he took a swig from his bottle once more. "Burnnnn," he snickered and walked towards her once again. "Take another sip," he demanded.

"Are you just gonna keep bossing me around?" She growled and grabbed the bottle from him. She took down another defiant gulp from the bottle.

"I just like to see you get all fiery, love." His eyes narrowed into slits as he looked her body up and down.

"Alright…" Dawn took another finale swig. "That's it…" she handed the bottle to Spike.

"You are a unique bird," Spike grinned and put the bottle down once again. "Feeling a buzz?"

"Yup…" She replied, her head feeling shaky and somewhat confused.

Spike slid one hand behind her neck, his thumb reached around to stroke her ear lobe. He peered into her eyes, a hunger in his blue orbs that she had never witnessed before. She had read about it, sure, but no man had ever looked at her like that. There it was again, that stomach flippy thing, but this was for entirely different reasons. He was going to kiss her, she could feel it. This was happening way too fast, only hours ago she was facing near death. Now, she was bound for eternity to a soulless vampire, who seriously had the hots for her. And yes, if she was completely honest, he was possibly the sexiest man she had ever met.

"Spike…" Dawn whispered nervously. Her owl-like eyes blinking flawlessly in his direction.

"Shh," Spike parted her bottom lip with his thumb ever so gently. Just that motion sent shivers through her entire being.

Spike was good at this, he knew how to do this well. Seduction was not a skill he lacked, and that would make this easier on Dawn than she realized. Before long her icy cold exterior began to melt, leaving her in a puddle of hopeless desire.

The vampire brought his lips towards hers very slowly, allowing them to nearly touch as he hovered there for a moment. She could feel his warm breath against her face, he smelled of cigarettes and liquor. But it wasn't a deterrent, it was a comforting scent. With one tender motion, Spike allowed their lips to meet. Dawn complied with his mouth pressing against her own, pushing his tongue passed the barrier of her lips. She felt dizzy, from more than just the alcohol. She was actually thankful for the alcohol at that moment, it helped her ignore the millions of incoherent thoughts plaguing her brain. Dawn moaned in response to his lips mingling with hers, if her eyes weren't closed they would certainly be rolling back into her head. Her body wasn't hesitant, and it wasn't repulsed by him, it was hungry for him. Spike could feel her reaction and it brought his own hunger to a new level of intensity. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, grasping his hand onto her butt tightly, jolting her into him in one swift motion. Dawn released a slight gasp as she felt herself pressed up against him. She could feel an unnervingly large bulge in his pants, pressing firmly against her belly. Her stomach did more flips in reaction to this new discovery.

Spikes hands began to wander beyond the boundaries of her clothes. As their lips continued to merge, he reached for her ravenously. He quickly slid her flimsy white top over her head and tossed it to the ground, revealing a lacy purple bra. The motion was fluid, as were most of his maneuvers. Dawn felt clumsy and unprepared, this was new grounds for her- this was something she didn't know how to properly navigate. She continued to respond to his lips upon hers, even venturing to slide her frail, bony fingers up his shirt. Spike grasped his hands onto her butt, and lifted her into the air, forcing her long legs to wrap around his waist. She could feel his hardness pressing against her, but she only wrapped her legs around him tighter this time. He allowed one hand to gently scratch down the length of her recently bare back, and she released a muffled whimper from her mouth that echoed into his, as they continued to kiss.

Spike tossed Dawn onto his bed without reservation. His aggressiveness was slightly intimidating, but she was so caught up in the moment that it actually enticed her. Her eyes watched intently as he tore his black t-shirt from his body in a rush, moving to snake his body over top of hers. His lips pressed against the curvature in her neck, as one hand slid the button loose on her jeans, gliding the zipper down slowly. She could feel the stomach acid rising, as Spike moved down to slide her jeans off of her. She complied, raising her butt upward to allow a hasty removal. Spike slid both hands up the length of her pale, slightly freckled legs, observing their perfection. As he made his way up her body, he placed soft kisses along her bare skin. Once he arrived at her mouth, Spike could see the anxiety in Dawns expression.

"Just relax, Nibblet." His voice resonated with a low growl as he whispered into her ear. Something about the sound of his voice did, in fact, relax her.

As Spike continued to press his lips onto Dawns, his hand wandered to brush over the top of her thin lace panties. Dawn couldn't help but release a slight moan, as Spike continued to rub across the outer layer of her undies. His hand slid underneath the flimsy layer of lace, sliding gently across her clit. Dawn released a much louder moan as Spike began to rub in a circular motion.

God, it felt so damn good. She didn't want him to stop, she had never felt anything quite so fantastic in her entire life. The kissing was good, sure, but she had done that before. This was entirely new to inexperienced little Dawnie. Spike hands certainly knew what they were doing as they navigated her flesh. She was unable to prevent the moans that were slipping past her lips. Thankfully, she got the feeling Spike didn't want her to. Whenever she would try to restrain her noises, he would stop. So she finally allowed herself to let go, and it was positively rewarding.

Spike quickly slid her panties down the length of her slender legs and made his way back up to whisper in her ear. His hand continuing towards the wetness between her thighs.

"Feel good, baby?" Spike asked, biting his bottom lip as he peered down at Dawn.

"Mmhmmm," she nodded, her eyes flickering shut.

"Good girl," Spike whispered. "Now spread your legs for me."

Dawn was nervous, her instincts telling her to avoid this new ground, to defy his demands. But she didn't want to, so she complied. She slid her legs open slightly and opened her eyes to look up at Spike.

"Nuh-uh," he shook his head.

Dawn knew what he meant, she opened her legs wider and he smiled, clearly pleased. His hand glided down her slit and very slowly he slid one long finger inside of her. As a knee jerk reaction, she pressed herself backwards, trying to get away from the pressure. It hurt a little, but still felt really good. After she began to relax, Spike slipped a second finger inside of her. Dawn began to moan with pleasure, as his fingers slid in and out of her.

"That's a good, Kitten." Spike groaned. "Purr for daddy."

Something about his words turned her on even more and she began bucking her hips into his fingers. She clutched the bed beneath her, as she released screams of pleasure from her lips. She was sure she sounded ridiculous, she was making way too much noise for what was happening. But, fuck, it felt so good. When Spike finally removed his fingers, Dawn had to prevent herself from pouting. He caught her reaction and allowed a grin to settle onto his lips.

Spike slid his hand underneath her back, unhooking the pretty little bra. He slid it off of her, to reveal her succulent, full breasts. Spike growled low in his throat as he peered at her naked form laying before him. He took a moment to appreciate her body, appreciate the fact that it was finally his. Dawn noticed his admiration, as she wistfully looked up at him from underneath thick eyelashes. It made her blush more than anything had that entire night. In between the greedy hands and unbelievable amounts of pleasure, they shared a moment of something deeper. Dawns silent expression of affection, made Spike only more eager to please her. He began placing kisses down the length of her body, until he made his way comfortably amongst her legs. He buried his face in the space between her thighs, allowing his tongue to glide across her clit. This sensation was yet another new experience for Dawn. Her breath caught awkwardly in her throat as he began massaging with his tongue. She tossed her head back, arching into the warmth of his mouth. She could feel him moaning against her, as the intensity began to rise inside of her. Her cheeks grew completely flushed, her body temperature rising. The knots in her stomach began to twist even tighter, Dawn was incredibly close to climaxing. Spike could feel her muscles tensing and grew excited, continuing the rapid motions with his tongue against her clit.

"Oh, Spike!" Her voice cracked as she arched further into his mouth.

When she finally came, she felt like every part of her was entirely blissed out. Nothing had ever felt so incredible in her entire life, she was pretty sure the hype wasn't overplayed. She was actually pretty positive that everyone was underselling how good this felt. She collapsed onto the bed, releasing the previously tensed muscles in her body, as she rode the wave of pleasure.

"Wow…" Dawn released a loud exasperated breath from her lips.

"Enjoying yourself, Nibblet?" Spike grinned wide, as he slid his body across the top of hers.

"Yes!" She laughed, sliding her fingers through her silky brown hair. As she continued to delight in the feeling that washed over her, Spike began to kiss her entire body. His soft lips caressing her skin and making her feel adored. Soon his hands began to massage her muscles gently, relaxing her even more than she thought humanly possible. She was already in a state of ecstasy, but apparently he thought that wasn't good enough.

"Ready for more, love?" Spike grinned devilishly.


End file.
